The Blank Slate
by Anthropomancy
Summary: I looked upon my beloved, tears in her eyes. Rek'sai stood behind me. The translator translating her voice. "Do it, kill her, unleash the void and claim our glory." I raised my sword, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It was almost as if the room was still. I brought down my sword, and everything descended into chaos.
1. Prologue

"The difference of life and death is simply the organization of matter."

_-The Truth Seeker_

**Mortarasa**

**Prologue**

Lasers flew around us, my squadron at my back. Whatever tiny bit of remorse I might of felt for the poor family was crushed beneath my desire for revenge. I hid on the side of a ruined building, the narrow pathway pelted with lasers.

I rolled a teleporter onto the streets. It stood on its side and opened wide, and a huge burst of fire came from it, incinerating everything in its path. The teleporter broke from the strain.

I mused to myself, that's what she meant when she said "It'll bring the heat."

My faced tightened, she was dead because of them. I lost the only one who brought light in this dark and forsaken life. I felt an inexplicable anger rise in me. I broke from my cover and pressed a button on my armour, I heard the automated voice come from my armour.

"Gaze into the abyss of death."

A huge vortex came out, sucking everything into my armour, the lasers stopped flying. I marched forward, determined to exact vengeance. I took out my sword, wanting to finish this personally. I took a turn, and at the end of the alley, was their family. A dad, a mother, and two sons.

"Don't - don't come any closer, I have a gun!"

I laughed, the suit altering it with a mechanical voice. Everything changed while I was in this suit, it was meant to cause fear.

"A gun will do nothing."  
"Please, spare us! We have a family! If you have a heart, you'll spare us! Please!"

I stared at them, an inexplicable fury rising in my chest.

"It, was you, who made me like this." The armour pulsed green. I felt the firm grip of my handle as I raised my sword. "Come forth, and meet death." As I walked forward, the dad fired a pistol round. I felt my jetpack rocketing me up in the air the moment the trigger was clicked, and I narrowly dodged the laser. I came down fast, splitting the poor man in half. The kids were crying and the wife was on her knees, begging me to not kill them, to show some mercy, or at least spare their children.

I stopped, and looked at her, begging on her knees. I gave a cruel laugh, the armored suit once again changing my voice. Her last moments were so similar.

"You should of thought of mercy when my friend was here."

"Her? The maid? Is that why you came for us? Was that why you were so worked up? She was just a replaceable servant! I can give you al-"

I left my sword in her lungs, blood bubbling out.

The children were still crying, and I looked around at this place in disgust. A body spilt in half and another person gurgling on blood.

I made my choice.

"Commence Operation Wipeout, it's too dangerous, they have 3 Class A titans, and my squadron is dead."

"Excuse me? Class A titan? Wipeout?"

"You heard me, it's been a great honour serving our proud nation, but I believe this is goodbye."

I opened up another teleporter, and teleported two thousand paces out, slowly walking away. Feeling the heat on my shoulders and hearing the giant explosion as the entire ruin was destroyed. No one could live through that.

My first and only love was taken by my "only" devotion. I was done with my job, I was done with my duty, I was done with loss, I was done with. . . this place.

I threw all my safe teleporters on the ground, and thought about each one. My old village? They'll recognize me instantly, I'll be back in the force before I know it. The forest? I didn't ditch fighting criminals and other fighters for more fighting with bandits. None of the cities would work, as my only profession was fighting and I can't live on my savings forever. I looked at the last option. Operation Void, how fitting. I stood and thought for a moment. The last time I felt anything was when I was with. . . her. I looked into the mixture of purple and black beyond the portal. I grimaced, might as well find out what Operation Void was, and after that, probably hell. I laughed a robotic laugh. I couldn't stop, somehow finding this entire situation ironic. Fuck this world, fuck everything, I'm done. I pivoted on my foot, and began to fall backwards towards the portal. Wishing this world nothing less but hell, I shouted.

"This place can take a rusty bolt and shove it right up its ass!"

Little did I know, hell was where I was going.

**Author's note**: What's this? A story? Holy shit! Is he finally going to write stuff now? Lol ofc not, I'm still a lazy mofo who has too much going on in his life to be writing this stuff, expect slow updates. At least quality won't be crap (At least I hope so).

Credit to Anameshouldbehere for editing, although I got a feeling he'll do more than that soon.

Check out his story: Ahri's warrior.


	2. A new beginning

"What you would live for is the same as what you would die for. She is dead. I live for nothing. With all that being said, you can GO TO HELL YOU GODLESS BEAST!"

-Mortarasa

Year two after the jump, while fighting hordes of void creatures.

3 years later. . .

I woke up in a desert, after 3 years of fighting void creatures and eating whatever was edible, I finally found a portal that lead to on another planet. I looked around the barren landscape, the sun's heat beating against my bruised back and the dry air sapped me of my strength. A few green spiky plants grew around the area, but nothing looked like to be easy food. I took up my gear and marched ahead, wanting to save the jetpack as I wasn't sure if I could find anyone who could maintain an anti-matter device anywhere here. I eventually found a town, there were people! I began to look around, this was too technology advanced for another planet planned for slavery. . . One that got off the radar? One of the guards stopped me, and spoke in a language I didn't understand, turning on the translator chip, it roughly translated for me.

"You . . . . are? Nope. . . pass."

I shot him in the face, and kept on walking, all the nearby guards tried to assault me, and they were all shot down.

Leaving the corpses on the ground, I grabbed what looked to be a fruit, and bit into it. It was sweet and watery, something I hadn't enjoyed in a long time. I searched around, and grabbed all the food I could hold.

I looked up, letting the warmth consume me. Never been so grateful for basic food. The void really does change a person. I browsed around the abandoned market place, nothing took to my fancy, so I kept on walking.

Leaving the town behind, I kept on marching, hoping for the translator to eventually learn their language. Perhaps I could live on this place.

"Rek'sai, one species has escaped the void which we did not allow, what shall we do?"

Malzahar felt the stare from Rek'sai, and knew instantly.

Malzahar slowly floated away "More isn't always better." he muttered.

It's been a few days, and I've been trying to get out of the desert. It's dry and unforgiving temperature changes were taking a toll on my armour, trying to maintain regular body heat and hydration. At least the void maintained a consistent temperature. Marching in the heat took a toll, but I was used to long jogs, and frankly, nothing feels like anything anymore. Not after the void, not after her death. I saw a nearby campfire, and slowly walked towards it, a bunch of people were talking, my suit camouflaged me into the ground. Oh good, more chances for the translator to do its magic.

"Neat. . . . Empty-Space. . . . League of Legends."

I knelt there for a few hours, letting the translator figuring out the language, before finally approaching them.

One of them turned around, and saw me. The suit warned me it was most likely bandits or thieves, but I was not worried.

"Eh? Look here lads, we got a fresh one!"

I kept walking towards them, ignoring the hoots.

"Ah, fearless too! Seeking your death?"

I looked at them without emotion, knowing I can kill these people whenever I felt so.

"I require information about this world."

They all stared at me like I was crazy, I had no time for this. I drew my gun and shot the closest one in the face, ending him instantly, then I shot the rest, leaving one alive, stunned.

"Answer or die."

His eyes were big with fear, not used to people fighting back.

"We're. . . we're p-p-part of the huge ban-bandit group. . . You won't get away with this!"

I holstered my sniper, and took out my sword.

"Then scream, scream as loud as you can, and see if I'll be stopped."

An hour later, and a mangled body on the ground, I sheathed my blade and rummaged for items. My suit told me that the best place to head to currently would be something called the League of Legends, where not only do I gain massive amounts of protection, but also get paid decently and gain fame. There was something about having to become a champion, and a test, but I shrugged it off, nothing could have been worse then what I've gone through.

Malzahar stood and watched as the man killed all of the bandits without hesitation, and left. This is not a creature of the void. The moment he was about to leave, a new command emerged.

"Kill him, we don't need another Kassadin."

Malzahar sighed, "As you wish." then slowly walked over, not wanting to clean his robes yet again because of blood.

9 o'clock, unknown figure approaching, species unknown, might be necromancer or an undead unit. The message displayed in my helmet, and I spun around and pulled out my pistol and fired, thinking it was the bandits. The unknown figure in purple stopped it with a wave of purple energy while staring right at me with his glowing eyes.

"I am Malzahar, and this is the VOID!"

I fell on one knee as the void returned to me, the nightmares, the bloody fights, the bitter eating. The suit pulsed green, and ordered an orbital laser, but this world was too far from my original one for a response.

The world transformed around me, void creatures everywhere, and right in front of me, was one that was the size of a small mountain, and looked as if it wanted to crush me. I forgot all about my escape from the void, and it was as if I never left in the first place.

It had four arms, spikes all over its body, and a huge maw. It stomped on the ground, causing huge spikes to erupt beneath me. I flew into the air as it punched me and I flew back into the cold unforgiving ground. Slowly I got up, and was about to fly away when a huge roar hit me, destroying all of my sensitive equipment, it must have been weak after 3 years of abuse.

The large creature stared at me, taunting.

"Your soul will feed the void! Rahahahahaha!"

I pulled out my sword, no more running away. I charged at the creature, dodging spikes along the way, suddenly, the suit somehow rebooted itself, and sensed a heat signature between the void-born's legs, but not anywhere else. Confused, and desperate to end the fight, I spun and threw my sword, hoping the spin would get extra distance, and suddenly, the mirage was gone.

I was standing in the same spot, with my sword through Malzahar's chest.

He pulled out the sword, and painfully gasped, "I should have listened to the void." Then he pulled out a dagger, and stabbed it into the ground. He laughed "This won't be the last time."A void portal appeared, and he was gone. I picked up my sword, clean. There was no blood.

Hoping that was the last I would see of him, I slowly marched towards the Institute of War.

Author's Note: Props to Anameshouldbehere for editing my story. Sorry for slow updates, but I warned ya :P. (Review number is directly proportional to update speed)


	3. Two faces same person

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is receiving more attention than I thought it would, sorry about slow updates, life is getting to me. Anyways, expect longer chapters :D! As always, reviews motivate me to write, in fact, half this chapter was written the moment I saw a review. (But if you review with something like "4/20 not enough dank memes." it's not gonna motivate me to do anything but go on memecenter.)

"There are no sadder stories than those that could have been."

-Mortarasa

Kayle put her pen down, tired from the paper work. She briefly glanced at the calendar, just 998 years to go before the contract is over. The angel removed her golden helmet, and took a bite from an apple. She leaned back on her chair, daydreaming about the past.

Knock knock.

Kayle sat back up properly again and reached for her helmet. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lux!"

Kayle relaxed, knowing Lux was quite easy going and friendly. "Come in, and shut the door, it's cold out there."

Lux popped in, wearing her standard smile, but there wasn't the usual cheerfulness.

"Lux, what's wrong?"

Lux pouted, "Yasuo is harassing Rivy again, can you please do something about it? She's had a lot of her plate."

Kayle sighed inwardly, not this again. "I'll talk to Yasuo, but I can't punish him unless he does something physical."

Lux beamed again, her vibrant energy back. "Thanks! On to a brighter topic, there's a celebration going on in Ionia, are you familiar with the New Year festival?"

Kayle grumbled, "Familiar? I had to deal with hundreds of cases of drunken brawls between Noxians and Ionians, I still don't know why Noxians bother."

Lux continued "Anyways, are you going? It's happening next week!"

Kayle checked her calendar, then remembering she had no social activity planned on that day. . . or ever.

She shrugged "I could probably spare the time."

Lux yelped "Great!" She suddenly switched to a mischievous smile "You know, you have to bring a date."

Kayle raised her eyebrow.

Lux gave a school girl giggle, "I've got a date with a summoner, who are you thinking of? I hear you and Aatrox has somethings in common."

Kayle gagged, "We're not like that, he's too into war and killing to think about serious relationships, besides, I'm not even sure he has a… well, you-know-what."

An awkward silence filled the air, with Lux and Kayle both slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm going to go now, see you around Kayle."

Kayle gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, you too."

Kayle watched her leave and sighed, when was the last time she had a real social interaction?

* * *

Briefly entering a tavern, I sat and ordered a burger, fries and . . . Graggy Ice? I shrugged, any food would work for me.

The waitress left after taking my order, and I drummed the stolen gold I had on the table. No one would miss those bandits. I looked around the room, absorbing the lively atmosphere of the bar. I didn't like it, it was too rowdy and it looks like fights were about to break off.

Looking at a nearby clock, I noticed how it had 24 hours, and it was far into the evening. People must be getting too drunk I decided. I just wanted to eat and leave, before a fight broke out.

"Hey, you're in our spot."

I looked up, seeing some burly looking citizens. They must have thought I was easy prey, despite my light armour. Not in the mood for taking shit, I ignored them, going back to thinking.

"I said, you're in OUR SPOT!"

He cocked back a punch and threw it at my face, I kept still. His fist hit my suit and there was a crack, he just fractured his fingers.

Shield integrity 99.999%. I was surprised, I didn't know it could recharge from a source of light.

He howled in pain and anger, and yelled at his friends to beat me up.

I sat there, too tired to deal with this, as chairs and fists collided with my armour, or rather, the shield around it.

Shield integrity 99.6%, choice of action recommended: Tear gas.

I sighed, knowing it would dispense it soon even if I said no, and I didn't want to hurt everyone here. I suddenly took out my sword and stabbed it in the leaders gut. The pub turned silent.

The suit, sensing combat, lit up with green again. A eerie mechanical voice ran out.

"Come forth, and see the truth."

I pulled the sword out and sliced at his goons, the futuristic edge easily cut through flesh and bones as if it was nothing.

In a few seconds, they were all dead.

The pub was silent, everyone was staring at me. I dropped a few gold coins on the table.

"I'd like to cancel my order."  
I left the pub, hearing gossip and frightened whispers. I guess it was another night of hunting and sleeping under the stars.

* * *

"Hey Kayle, how about this dress?"

Kayle sighed, not remembering why she called Lux to go shopping with her. She never did have any dresses, at this rate maybe she'll just ask the summoners to give her one of those "skins" to wear at the festival.

They were currently in a clothing store, trying to find things she could wear. Kayle didn't even bother to look at the price, knowing she hasn't used any of her saved up money on anything. Food and housing was free, other times, she just mostly worked. But all of the dresses Lux picked were either too revealing or too hard to move in.

"Oh how about this one! It matches your eyes!"

It was an elegant blue dress that was tailored to perfection, flashy, but not so flashy as if everyone would stare, but Kayle only had one problem with it: It was skin tight from the waist up.

Kayle sighed "I'm not putting that on Lux. I swear to god it's like you want to look at me more than some of those perverted summoners."

Lux just giggled, and went back to finding dresses.

Kayle suddenly got a message in her head. She sighed, one of the prices of the contract she had signed.

There is a disturbance in the Shurima dessert, one of the town's guards has been killed. No jewellery or money was stolen, some food was gone. We cannot identify what has caused the wounds. It looks like magic but no sources of magic was detected. Please investigate if you have time.

Kayle ignored the message, she was rather tired of the institute using her to stop robbers and small criminals. She was an angel, she could stop entire wars!

"Hey Kayle, what about this one?"

Kayle glanced over, it was another skin tight dress that showed plenty of cleavage.

She instantly had a change of heart.

"Sorry Lux, I just got a message from the institute, I have something really important to attend to. I'll come shopping again later."

"But we were having girl time." Lux pouted.

"This mission is mandatory, sorry Lux." Said Kayle as she flew away, not even remotely sorry.

* * *

I was at a pub, drinking my worries away. Oh how great this world was, where alcohol was not only legal, but also perfectly socially acceptable.

I placed more gold coins on the barstool, more than the bartender would earn in a month.

"Give me the strongest drink you got."

Some conversations stopped, and people turned to look at me. The bartender looked at me, uncertain. "Are you sure about that boy?"  
I laughed, the mouth was exposed, my real voice out for the first time in a while.

"I've seen the void, I need something strong, don't want to remember this night."

The bartender shook his head, and placed a mug on the bar, and poured a drink into it.

"This, is the ultimate drink, the Zaunite acid bomb. In memory of the Noxus invasion into Ionia. No one has drank the entire thing."

I grabbed the mug, and chugged it all, feeling the burn rushing down my throat and the pit of fire that rested in my stomach.

The bartender looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm not responsible if you die from alcohol poisoning."

I laughed again, but this time with sadness rather than mirth. "Altered genetics, that'd have to be 100% alcohol to really damage me."

I ordered more acid bombs, and soon a crowd was around me placing bets on how many drinks I can take and chanting "Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

When I was finally getting used to being the center of the attention and enjoying it, the entrance door was kicked in, and a floating angel wearing golden armour came flying in.

She pointed at the group around me. "You people are under arrest for drug and arms trafficking, stand down and I won't kill you."

I looked at her irritated, who was she to stumble into this pub and make demands? Who was she to stop me from getting drunk and forgetting all my memories? Who was she to speak with that voice, so familiar . . . so goddamn familiar. I drew my gun, realizing I was slightly drunk now.

My mask instantly went on, and I felt the natural surge of adrenaline.

"Who are you to disrupt me, angel?"

She looked at me with an intense stare.

"I am Kayle, and if you're going to fight me, then you must be really stupid."

I was pissed off, that voice, that goddamn voice, why it did have to be hers? Why did she, out of all the people here, had to have that voice? I didn't need this, I don't need this past to invade me. I was a failure, I was too late. I did NOT need this preposterous ass reminding me of that.

Feeling the alcohol affecting me, I gave a command setting to my suit. Killing target, priority 1.

Warning! Warning! This would replace survival as priority number one.

I gave the mental command, and suddenly, the suit went black and blue.

"Vengeance mode, online."

Suit power doubled, all restrictors offline. May you die for our cause graciously, we will remember you.

I blinked, there were restrictors involved? Instantly, I felt the needles inject something in me, drugs. I felt my senses become heightened, and everything else moving slower. More and more needles entered my body, feeling each effect instantly.

Speed, strength and endurance heighted to 50% of maximum capacity. Pain lowered to 10%.

I blinked again, much faster than usual. Even though I was the oldest in the army, it seems I still haven't figured out all the suit's tricks. I wondered how many tricks heavy armour had.

I pulled my gun up, and fired. A laser bullet fired, and exploded upon impact of the angel. The building shook, and everyone scrambled to run.

I was shocked, that bullet wasn't supposed to do that. I guess those were the restrictors. After the smoke settled, I saw her standing in the same place, with a golden aura around her.

"In case you forgot, I'm Kayle, and angels are invincible."

Kayle…Even the name was similar.

I stared at the angel, with hate filled eyes. This was too much of a coincidence to be true. The universe was punishing me. I rebelled against my fate, and now the universe is punishing me. I was beyond mad, I will not accept this. I will raze everything and move on, nothing will stop me.

"No matter how fancy of weaponry you have, it will not break the shield my armour gives, you are nothing to me, puny mortal.

I laughed, my signature mechanical laugh echoing throughout the room.

"I may be nothing, and I may be mortal, but that's why I'm dangerous."

I threw a portal device at her, the circle quickly expanding, and at full size, a portal to the void was connected.

With a shout that was almost drowned by the void, I screamed "Gaze upon doom."

I watched the Angel see everything in the void, and just when I thought she was going to go insane, she threw a fire ball at the portal, the entire room blew up, and I was knocked flying from the explosion.

Dazed, I slowly looked up, tasting blood, I went to wipe it off, and realized my full body suit's helmet was broken. I took it off, and looked up. The village was decimated, there was a huge crater in where the pub used to be.

The angel slowly flew towards me, and I had one last trick left.

I slowly whispered to my suit, hoping it could still register commands.

"Assemble particle disruptor."

"Did you mean, a meeble part icicle dissed raptor?"

I mumbled, "God damned it Siri." I punched in the words, and my suit came off, emerging into an arm cannon.

I started to charge it, it was almost done. I saw the angel come flying over.

"I must admit, that was a clever trick, but I've seen a lot, it doesn't affect me like it would most people."

I pointed it at her, and gave a crazy grin.

"Meet your maker."

But what happened next I did not expect.

She dropped her sword and looked at me if she was seeing me for the first time.

"Kyle?"

Author's Note: OMG KAYLE KNOWS WHO HE IS DUN DUN DUN! (Yes, a particle disruptor would have killed Kayle, It disassembles particles at a subatomic level, causing the elements to change. Basically, it change could change steel to sponge, so she'd be wearing a sponge suit of armour her flesh could change to like hydrogen.) Also, internet cookies if you spotted the hearthstone reference.


	4. Of Sticks and Bruises

**Author's Note: Should I do other perspectives more? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Enjoy this new chapter :D**

**Also, I might not post during the summer, sorry to disappoint you guys :/**

**Also, thank you to the kind guest review that told me about the weird word problem I had. I didn't even notice it.**

Kayle took off her helmet, exposing her face for the first time to him.

"It's been thousands of years, how are you still alive?"  
I looked on in disbelief, this was impossible, she is supposed to be dea. . . oh she's an angel, that made sense. . . sorta.

I raised the gun to the sky and let go of the charge and it went up into the air.

"It's really you Kyle?"

I grunted, lowing my guard. "You know I hate that name."

Kayle ran in and tried to hug me, or at least, she tried to. I ducked under her and rolled backwards.

She sighed "Still hate hugs I see."

I started to slowly put on the suit. "Yup. So, fill me in on this gone for thousands of years business."

Kayle slowly flew down, and stood, telling the story. "After I died, apparently I meet all of the requirements to fill one of their positions up there, and they didn't even ask me if I wanted to join, they already knew. So I trained for combat, all the while watching what you were doing, but I wasn't allowed to go anywhere that didn't require direct intervention."  
I grimaced. "It must of killed you to see me jump into the void."

She slugged me in the arm, and pulled it off as the suit wasn't fully assembled.

"I cried for months, I knew what was in the void, and I didn't expect you to live a day, much less thousands of years and come out. So did you find the secret to immortality in the void or something?"

I shrugged, "Time either moves slowly in the void or the portals changed time because I was only in there for 3 years."

Kayle blinked, putting that information into her head.

"So what are you up to now?"

I shrugged again, "Heading to the institute of war, I hear they got good food and pay."

Kayle grinned, "Great, I'll take you there once I find out who is crazy enough to attack a huge bandit group and raid towns."

I nervously scratched my head. "Did they by any chance only take food?"

Kayle looked at him mistrustfully "Yes, how did you know that?"

I bowed my head in shame. "That may have been me."  
Kayle laughed again, it was a nice laugh, "Same old trouble causing mischief I remember."  
I glanced at her. "Well, are we going to stay here and talk about what I may have or may not have done or are we going to fly to the institute of war?"

Kayle shrugged "I see no reason why we can't leave.".

Kayle grabbed me and started flying, we went high up in the sky when I finally realized the gravity of the situation. She was back, I'm out of the void, and I own no allegiance to anyone anymore. I was free. The giddiness got to me and I had a great idea. When she wasn't expecting it, I suddenly pushed her and she let go of me in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Kayle dived towards me, but her shock led me to have a head start. I was falling towards the ground rapidly, and at this rate, I was going to die when I hit the ground. I slowly started to slow my decent, and when she was just about to catch up, I activated my jet pack and shot right up and landed on top of her.

Clang!

I was now on her back, and activated my jet packs.

"What the hell are yo-"

"AWAY WE GO!"

I started to rocket towards the institute of war, dragging Kayle while she was yelling profanities the entire way.

* * *

I pulled the sword from another dead body. Looking around the group, everyone was dead. I walked away, the blood following me, rejuvenating me. No one would miss those bandits. Slowly walking in the mountain trails, ignoring the occasional camps of people. I chuckled, going after bandits, Kayle must be growing on me.

I saw a person camping nearby on the path, and the said person was sleeping sitting up leaning on a rock.

I quietly walked towards the person, intending to cause some more mischief. I stood in front of the person, and when they refused to wake up, I slowly leaned towards their face. Their hood obscured me from seeing who they were, but when I was this close, it looked like. . . Luxanna?

After a few moments of observation, I accidentally breathed on her face, and she woke up and with the reflex of a cat, she stabbed a small dagger into my face.

I blinked at her, she blinked back, taking in the full image of my monstrosity.

"Ow." I leaned back, and pulled out the dagger out of my face, the wound healing instantly.

She fainted.

Definitely not Luxanna.

I tsked, fainting here could mean death if someone were to rob her. I shouldn't even care, but I found myself considering to take her to the institute of war.

Her reaction will be funny, I told myself, giving me a reason to explain why I wanted to take her to the Institute, and it wasn't as if they really cared what he did, as long as he didn't kill too many people.

I picked her up and began to slowly fly towards the institute of war, when I detected someone behind me.

They were rocketing at me at a unparalleled speed, and one of them seem to be dragging another.

Was that. . . Kayle?

I paused in mid air before realizing something, they're flying at me in about 100 times my speed. . .

Oh.

I calmly looked towards the projectile, a red blur of flame, gold and green.

"I regret nothing."

I felt something hit into me, the world tilted, and everything turned dark.

* * *

"Wheee! Isn't this fun?"

I could feel the glare from Kayle without looking, "No! Unhand me at once before we hit someth-"

Thump.

I felt an impact, something probably hit Kayle.

She instantly started spitting out profanities again.

"See! I told you! Now slow down before we hit anymore birds."

I sighed, slowing down. I gave her a sad grin,"Usually I'm the uptight one, but I guess ten thousand years of war will do that to a person."

Kayle just shrugged "I just still don't understand how you can take all of this so easily. Aren't you the least bit . . . surprised?"

I gave a bitter laugh "I've been in the Void, I've seen things. I can't be surprised anymore"

We flew on in a sad silence for a while, before I decided to break it.

"But do you know what I am wondering about?" I looked on straight ahead.

Giving a half-assed reply, Kayle asked what.

"I always did wonder if you were dating anyone."

"I. . . I . . . What? This is the best time to ask this question?"

"Yup, and it's also the best time to answer this question. So, yes? No? and who?"

"Well" Kayle paused, "I haven't exactly been social, doing all my work. I just have two good friends, Luxanna Crownguard, and. . . Aatrox."

"No last name?"

"Not really sure, he's not human, he's a Darkin, so I don't know if that's his first name or last name or a title."

"I see. . . But do you know what else I think we should see? The sunset, it's a great one."

We watched the sunset while slowly flying to the institute. I had forgotten how beautiful the world could be, I had forgotten there was something else then the twisted darkness that is the void.

I clutched Kayle's hand as we flew, and my body racked in sobs, finally in peace.

* * *

"Gah, my head hurts."

I sat up, only to be head in the head with a large stick. Battle? War? I was MADE FOR WAR!

I summoned my sword to appear, and leapt up into the air, taking my full form.

"NOW WE TURN T-"

I looked around, it was just one skinny blonde girl with a stick. We were surrounded by mountains, it didn't look like she was much of a threat. How disappointing of a battle, wait, wasn't I doing something to her before?  
I slowly got down. She backed off while trying to look intimidating with a stick.

With a casual wave my sword obliterated her stick and I unsummoned it once more.

She started running away, when I leapt up, and slammed myself in front of her, blocking her escape. She instantly turned around, determined to get away as far as possible. I thrusted my arm forward, catching one of her legs and pulled back, causing her to fall on the dirt path.

I pinned both her arms to the ground, and leaned forward, putting my face right in front of hers.

"Boo."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

She didn't faint, huh. I guess she's less scared of me now. I let go and wiped the dust off of me.

"Please don't kill me Aatrox."

"Ha, the little one speaks, and you know of my name?"

"Yes. . . I've seen you on the fields of justice. . . and you were one of my favorite champions."  
Hmm. . . I was intrigued now. Someone who knew me and had not fled?

"Well, I'm not going to kill you, I've already killed too many people this month, the league will get annoyed."

Finished with interaction, I turned around, and looked around me. I admired the beautiful landscape, and the golden sunset.

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

"Nope."

"So if you're not going to kill me. . . Can. . . Can I have. . Can I have your. . "

I turned back, slightly annoyed. "Spit it out, I'm not going to decapitate you."

"CANIHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPH."

Autograph?

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

She pulled one out, and I drew blood from my blood well, splattering it onto the paper, writing my name elegantly.

"Anything else?"

There was a slight pause as she nervously twirled her hair.

"Well, I . . . I heard you had. . well. . a . . . something . . . well . . . Kayle."  
"I'm not sure I understand."

She shook her head "It's. . . nothing."

Aatrox glared at her evilly "And if you don't tell me you will soon be nothing."

She closed her eyes and yelled again.

"AREYOUANDKAYLEATHING?"

I laughed, and in the spur of the moment, I quickly kissed her on the lips, even surprising myself.

"Does that answer your question?"

I watched her open her mouth and close it repeatedly, no sounds coming out, too shocked to comprehend.

I decided I should mess with people more often.

"Well, if that didn't answer your question, then let's go ask the judicator herself if we are dating, hmmm?"

Her eyes shot open, panicking, she tried to run. I grabbed her arm and started flying towards the institute.

This one was going to fun.

* * *

I felt Kayle stop.

"We're here."

I looked at the institute, a grand building, but I've destroyed bigger ones.

"Follow me, I'll sort out the champion thing, and soon you can begin your . . .tests. I'm sure you'll pass them without a problem though."

I started to daydream as Kayle spoke to various summoners. None of them asked me any questions, and they didn't seem to doubt my ability, after all, I was wearing an armour suit centuries ahead of their technology.

Eventually Kayle came towards me "Your paper work is being processed, now you just have to wait for the judgement. I managed to get them to skip the power testing after I told them you fought me and almost won."

I grunted "They thought I couldn't fight even with such strong suit of armor?"

"Well, they didn't sense any magic on you and even the most physical fighters have some sort of magic. For example, one of them uses a giant axe, and I think he uses magic to enable his jump height. Even if people may not cast spells, their magical potency allows them to boosts various physical attributes. You have nothing."

I laughed "Axes? Better hope he's immortal too, or this'll be too easy."

Kayle shrugged "The league controls your power so you're all some what equivalent. However, in the first match your power is not controlled, and you can choose who you're against."

"So who's the other immortals here?"

"Well, Aatrox is close to an immortal, Brand's vessel can be killed, Xerath's vessel can be killed, Aniva revives every time she dies. Zilean can't die because he exists across too many time lines, Morgana. . . She used to be an angel like me. But she took up forbidden arts, and has taken to undermine everything I do. She is as immortal as I am."

"So almost like a rematch, but without harming you, great, I'm in."

"Wait? You're going to kill someone who can't die? You know if you lose this match then you might not make it in!"

I shrugged "Better win this mat-"  
The doors behind me suddenly blasted, open, with a mysterious dark being holding a tiny blonde girl.

"Hello Aatrox, who did you bring?"

Aatrox, that was his name. . . Oddly, he looked like that bird I hit earlier.

"Actually, we're about to find out, and she has a question for you. Go on, ask her it. If you asked a Darkin who's war crazy, I'm sure it's nothing to ask Kayle, a righteous judicator."

She looked at Aatrox with puppy eyes "Can I please go?"

Aatrox seemed to consider it for a moment, then laughed and gave her a blank stare"No."  
She seemed to deflate.

Kayle impatiently tapped her foot, "I don't have forever. . . I think."

She took a deep breath, and calmly said "Are you and Aatrox in an relationship?" She then closed her eyes, as if expecting to be smitten right there and then.

Kayle paused, then smoothly answered. "I have as much to do with Aatrox romantically as you if that's your question. Now I need to introduce him to the institute."

Aatrox raised his brow "My memory isn't perfect, but I don't seem to recall us kissing."

Kayle spluttered, her face pink "Wait you kissed her?!"

Aatrox laughed, "And your reaction was just as good."

I was about to turn around and leave, but I got the dirty look Kayle shot to Aatrox, and he just looked amused.

"Judgement is tomorrow, be prepared, it'll be the toughest thing you'll ever face in your life."

I just looked at her and grinned. "Knowing me you shouldn't say those words, you know what I've been through."

She simply ignored me and kept on going. "You will find out eventually.

A robed summoner tapped me on the shoulder, "Follow me to your temporary room, it'll be upgraded once you become a champion."

I followed him down lots of twist and turns down hallways, with him explaining the factions, general lore and the residents. My suit made a map, I didn't even know it had these features.

"Here we are, enjoy. Your judgement is tomorrow."

I opened the door, and was greeted with a small main room branching into a bedroom, bathroom but nothing else.

"There is food in the mess hall 24/7, hot food is served from sunrise to sunset. Any questions?"

I shook my head no, and he was about to leave, when he suddenly paused, "Good luck on your judgement, I wish to see you on the Summoner's Rift."

I nodded, and waited until he was gone. I took off my suit, and took a quick shower. The water running down my body felt like bliss, and I couldn't remember the last time I was cleaned properly. Hygiene was a top priority when your life was on the line every moment of the day.

After cleaning myself with a towel, I went and slept on the bed, not even noticing my armor had rearranged into a standing position instead of lying on the floor.

**Author's note: I'll let you guys guess why his armor moved, prepared for more plot twists. Also, I think this was actually not super mega short. Next chapter should be longer**.


	5. What is human?

"People say the truth is painful. I think that's a common misconception, the truth isn't always painful, what about those moments when someone proposes their love? I think we're just looking at everything wrong. Death may be the final truth, but nowhere does it mention pain. Do not grieve for the dead, but cherish the living." -Mortarasa

Finish his speech after his promotion.

I eventually woke up, having a better than usual night of sleep, although nightmares still haunted me. I grabbed my armour, putting it on. There was already food on the table with a note, "Follow the map to face your judgement by 12 O'clock Noon. Do not be late." I flipped it around, and found the map, the suit took a picture of it, and I tossed it into the trash.

I began to eat my food with my helmet resting on the table. It was only 7, I had a lot of time to waste. I decided to pay a visit to Aatrox, I was curious of what he was and what he did. After being lost quite a few times, I finally found a summoner willing to teleport me to his room, with a warning. I knocked on the door, and Aatrox opened it and answered with a grumpy voice "If this isn't important I'm going to ki-"

"Hello Aatrox, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

He grinned at me "We certainly have not little one, please, come on in! I was doing absolutely nothing and feeling quite bored."

I entered the room, it was like any other, in fact it was quite bare, you couldn't tell it was his except for the giant sword resting on the pedestal, slowly pulsing.

"So what exactly are you?"

The sword launched itself from the pedestal into his hand, he spread out his arms, and a vortex of blood erupted from his being, painting a 3d image of him with four other people similar to him.

"I am the last of the five race known as the Darkin. We are an ancient race, and combined, we might as well as been the god of war. We were unstoppable. We each specialized in different aspects. I encouraged people, gave them the power to stand up and fight, another stuck fear in the hearts of our opponents, another inspired raw anger, another inspired honor, and the last one. . . She inspired love."

I cocked my head, waiting for more.

The blood scene changed, showing Demacia and Noxus fighting. "Demacian troops fight because they feel honor bound, or because they want to protect someone, Noxus simply hates Demacia and their democracy, every one's ability would of been useful."  
The scene played out, each soldier fighting and eventually killing another, every time one died, the blood would slowly swirl into Aatrox again, until there was only one left. He fell down on one knee, upon closer inspection, the soldier had three arrows stuck in him. He slowly fell down, and all of the blood re-joined Aatrox.

"We however split, and that was our downfall. We should of entered the void together. We. . . underestimated it's powers."

He sighed "I am still looking for their remains, or at least, their spirits. In a world such as the void, they will only reform when it invades another world because there's never enough war going on to allow them to completely reform without being destroyed. But I will recover them. No one knows about this though. They thought I was the last of my species."

"But then why are you telling me this? You barely know me."

Aatrox grinned at me, "Because my little one, your rage will change the world. You want the truth, do you not? Well here it is."

He held out an orb of blood in his palm. "Swear your allegiance to me, and I will give the powers akin to a god."

Understanding what this all was, I snared "The last time I swore and allegiance, it took from me everything I ever loved. I will swear to no one." Barging past him, I left. I could still hear him faintly as I leaved the room.

"My offer stands at any time. You will change the world, but you need my help."

* * *

I wondered back into my room, and sat down, I really needed more information on these champions if I were to stay, Kayle did give me a brief pamphlet describing all of the nations, might as well read that. . .

Before I knew it, it was 11:30, I stopped writing down notes and started to walk towards the judgement room, with the picture of the map in my helmet display. On the way I bumped into a blond girl, she was wearing light metal armor and holding a baton.

"Whoops, sorry! It was an accident." she said, beaming.

"No worries." I was about to walk past her when she said something again.

"You're not a summoner, a new champion perhaps? I did hear about a commotion being caused yesterday. . . "

"I am going face my judgement, I have no concerns about failing, so I suppose I will see you soon."

"Great!" She beamed once more "Are you going to ally yourself to faction?"

I shook my head "I'm not here to fight for someone, I just want to expose the truths of this world."

"Oh, well you're always welcome at the Demacian Wing!" She beamed once more.

I cocked my head, knowing she can't see my eyebrow, "Even if I told you that your smile is fake? Even if I told you I don't believe your personality? Even if I told you I know something is off with Demacia?"

I walked past her, not knowing how true my statements really were.

* * *

I entered the room, pitch dark, prepared to face my judgement. The darkness slowly dissipated, revealing my old planet. I look down, in my armor, crisp and clean, and I looked around. . . I was in a house, it was night, and I was right outside a reinforced window. Then I saw her, the one who had stolen my heart, I was about the open the window, when I suddenly saw her being scolded, slapped around, by a random man. I know him, he was extremely wealthy with many servants. I tried to stop him, tried to go through the window, but there was a force field rejecting me, I tried countless times, but could only watch as the scene replayed right in front of me. He hit her, hard, and when she blocked the next one, he grabbed a chair and smashed her arm, breaking it, she cried out in pain, but he simply grabbed the chair and swung at her again, beating her to the ground. I couldn't take this, I started launching barrages of lasers at the force field, but nothing would work, the force field only wobbled. Then I saw it, she was standing up, begging not be hit again, but he just swung, and she fell, cracking her head on the sharp edge of a table. The edge went into her head, killing her instantly, her blood splattering over his body and the floor.

"Consequences be damned."

I disengaged my armor, trying to make the particle disruptor, but for some reason, the suit refused to let me, the parts wouldn't bend, and I couldn't get the pieces to attach.

Angrily I yelled "WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Uhh, commander, are you okay?"

I looked up, the scene had changed, I was in my office, and I was the head of the special task force, after the old leader was killed. I was also the oldest to survive to date. I checked the date on my suit. 24/8/7, that was the day where I exacted revenge. I put on my suit, and calmly looked at the person closest to something I could call a friend.

With a sense of deja vu I told him.

"I advise you, to go and do maintenance on your suit today, then get the hell out of this place."

He looked confused "What?"

I put on my helmet, "The resistance exists for a reason, maybe they were right."  
I patted him on the shoulder and left, ready to begin the hunt.

The scene suddenly changed again, I was standing right above the void portal. I was just about to jump. When suddenly someone came through the portal. . .Her. She was still bloodied and her head was clearly cracked open.

"Why do you want to join the League?"

Suddenly realized this was all a vision, and feeling completely overwhelmed, I fell down to my knees.

"Why do you want to join the League?"

I stared at her, "I will change the world and bring forth to an era of truth, I will reveal its corruption, and I will destroy those who hide it."

"How does it feel, exposing your mind?"

I laughed, the pain of old memories overriding my decency. "I will hide nothing, which means you should know EVERYTHING." I conjured up images of the void into my head, instantly hearing screams in the chamber, and the voices in my head suddenly stopped."

The scene dissolved, there were blacked edges on the wall where I fired the barrages of lasers. I looked on ahead, and a door was open. I passed through the doors.

A summoner awaited me, "Welcome to the League of Legends."

I barged past him, "I need no welcome."

The summoner calmly followed behind me, I somehow made it to the cafeteria, the summoner was manipulating me to go where without me even realizing it, now that I thought about it, there were a lot of intersections with only one option.

"Today we have a new champion, he is called Mortarasa, The Truth Seeker. Please welcome our newest addition."

Many champions stood waiting, clapping, some were smiling, some were not.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?"

I looked around, and I saw Kayle in the back.

"If you pick up a sword and fight, you have one soldier, if you pick up a pen and write, you can have a thousand. Words are more deadly than any weapon I will wield, and collateral damage is almost guaranteed. The truth may not be good, the truth may not be what you want, but if you are living a lie, you aren't living."

With that I threw a portal down, teleporting to my room, and closed it off.

* * *

I was just lying in my bed, when I heard a knock. "Come in." I was fully expecting Kayle, but instead an old man with a cane walked in. Acting like everything was normal, I turned to look at him.

"Why are you here?"

He cleared his throat "I am Swain, the Grand General of Noxus, you seem to be a force to be reckoned with and I think you understand the finer points of warfare. I am here to personally invite you to join Noxus and to represent it in the League of Legends. I know it seems to be a big decision, but I implore you to think over it. The offer will only stand once. The pay is good, and I believe you will move quickly up the ranks."

"Thank you for the offer Swain. I will think about it. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. Have a good day." With that, Swain slowly walked out, closing the door behind him.

[I recommend you play your cards very carefully here, an offer from one of the largest city state is not something to discard, but rather to abuse to your advantage.]

The message displayed in my visor, and I was confused. It never did this before. Proceeding to do an entire suit check, an abnormality occurred. Something was wrong with the suit.

I searched through the programming, and I found two categories that were not there before, Magic, and The Void.

I tried to open the folder Magic, but a message popped up: "Access denied: insufficient privileges to access this file."

What? I own the suit, I even tweaked with some of the internal programming, I should have full access all of the time. I searched up insufficient privileges, and another messaged appear.

[I do not advise going around through my head, it is considered rude. I have left yours alone.]

[I was much more confused than before. The suit is. . . sentient? That makes no sense, the programming could not make the suit sentient, it was a simply computer.]

I ordered a quick scan for malware, and nothing came up. Another message has popped up.

[I am not sure what has caused me to be sentient, but I believe. . . Magic, and the void, has changed some of my properties.]

[Remember that time when you had slayed a void creature, splattering its life blood onto the suit?]

I entered in the search bar: You'll have to be more specific

[When you had slayed the creature, all of the other creature suddenly stopped, at least for a while. Almost as if the one you killed was commanding them. After all, the void seems too organized in its attacks despite most of them being mindless beasts.]

You mean you were made sentient after its blood had splattered over you?

[Everything is just a theory]

Do you have emotions? To what degree are you human?

[I have imitated humans to the closest of my abilities, and my capability is growing every day. I have so far imitated the basic human emotions and can feel them at a very low level]

Last question, was it you that stopped me from using the particle disruptor?

[Yes, I do not believe the summoners could hold back an attack they do not know how to deflect. It might have destroyed the foundations, causing the entire building to fall]

You can't possibly expect a small scale weapon that disassembles just particles to destroy a building, is it really that powerful?  
[It triggers a chain reaction that causes other particles to break as well. The amount depends on how powerful the blast. If you used all of my power, it would have done it.)

One last question, any idea on how to charge you up?  
[I seem to be sapping magic and using it as power, however, I can still take electricity as use it as power. However, on the average, I am losing power faster than I am gaining it, despite this place being a place rich in magic.]

Hmm. . . . With this place being the "League of Legends" I'm sure there would be a legendary mechanic or something along the lines of that.

With that thought in mind I decided to try and find someone who could help me.

I walked across many corridors, realizing although I knew where everything was, I had no idea which champion could aid me. I decided to go to an information booth.

"Hello, how may I have you?"

"I need to know who can modify my suit."

She shrug her shoulders "I'm not sure anyone would be able to improve on your design, it's decades, or maybe even centuries ahead of what we have here."  
"I don't need to improve on the technology bit, I need someone who can make this thing use magic as well."

She perked up "Ah, you may want to go the Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor, or Viktor, the Machine Herald. Heimerdinger is much more friendly, but his inventions have a history of . . . side effects. Viktor will probably be able to do what you want, but he's quite unfriendly, a little dangerous, will probably try and convert/recruit you to join his glorious revolution, and he may ask for a favor."

"There is no room for error in my suit. Thank you for your advice."

"Their rooms are loc-" I had already walked off, an image of a map on my visor.

I knocked on Viktor's door, and it opened itself. It was dark inside, there was a chair in the middle and he slowly turned in the chair revealing himself. . .

"I have been expecting you."

It was at this time I had realized that he was wearing anything but decent clothing. Consisting of only an undershirt and and shorts, he left little to the imagination.

I just stood there in stunned silence. The fuck?

"OH SHIT I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU" Viktor jumped in panic and tried to bolt out of the chair, but only succeeded in toppling the chair over with him still on it.

*Flash*

[Picture saved]

I walked over to him, helping him up.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"  
"Uhh. . . no?"

"Whatever. . " He went to his room, and changed into more decent clothing.

"Who exactly were you expecting?"

He called from this room "I was expecting Blitzcrank, he doesn't care about the state of dress I'm in, and we do jokes for giggles. He's becoming more human."

"You mean. . . he's a monster?"

I heard a sound that faintly sounded like a slap. "I forgot, you're the newest champion, Blitzcrank is a robot. I was supposed to do maintenance and Heimerdinger, the other scientist, is busy."

"HELLO FELLOW ROBOT, HAVE YOU SEEN VIKTOR, THE MACHINE'S HERALD, I NEED HIM TO DO MAINTENANCE."

"Hi, Viktor's in his room, getting changed."

The giant robot barged past him into his room, to which I heard Viktor shriek and a thud."

I could hear him yelling, but it was hard to tell what as it mostly sounded like incomprehensible shouting.

After a while, Viktor came out fully clothed, even wearing a cape.

He started working on Blitzcrank and he turned to me. "So why are you here?"

"My suit is running out of energy, unless you have a miniature black hole generator I could borrow, I need to find a way to get more power."

"And why would I help you in that?"  
I grinned smugly underneath my helmet.  
"Because your country would do anything just to see technological advance, would it not? From what I've read, people like you would simply kill just to catch a glimpse of futuristic technology. Here I am, offering you to add parts to my armor that would allow it to also use magic. I would simply forget about it if you, oh I don't know, poked around? See how some of the stuff worked?"

This caught his attention, but he wanted to remain skeptical. "How do I know your suit is as advanced as you say it is?"

I shrugged "Hit me with everything you got."

He was confused "Attacking another champion is a punishable offense in the League."

"Yes, it is, but there are sparring matches, correct? We are sparring in your room, now, hit me with everything you got."

He sighed "It's your own death you are seeking."

With that he fired a laser at me.

[Shield 99%]

I laughed "You've got to do better than that, a punch would of done more."  
He looked shocked, then slightly pissed off. "I've got something much stronger."

"BEHOLD" A giant ball of metal appeared before me, and a huge lighting storm wreaked havoc across the entire room.

[Shield 97%]

A few minutes later. . .

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW YOU KNOW MY TRUE POWER."

"My shield is still at 97%, you're gonna need about 49 more of those things."

He looked at me, shocked.

"How is that possible? I can't even take a laser without being injured, you're barely scratched!"

I shrugged "I dunno, I'm not the guy who made this thing, something about deflecting light or some other stuff. Add a thingy that lets this suit absorb magic, and you can check it out. Alright?"

Viktor nodded "You have a deal."

"Good." I took off my suit and handed it to him "You have two days."

Viktor violently protested "I need at least three, it will take me a lot of time figuring out how to not damage your suit while installing it."

"So be it."

I began to walk away, feeling slightly naked without my suit.

* * *

Hehehehe. I only need three hours to install the suit, oh the amount of information I will get!

"VIKTOR, I AAA-AAM IN DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE NEED OF REPAIR."

I looked around, and there was Blitzcrank, parts broken, scratched and charred from my earlier chaos storm, by my estimate, it would take at least 4 days to bring everything to working order.

"Oh god Blitzcrank don't tell anyone I did this."

"WHATEVER YO-ERROR, ERROR, SHUTTING DOWWWWWwwwnnnnn. . . "

Viktor's third arm poked Blitzcrank.

"Fuck."

**Author's Notes**

**I am currently going into Hiatus for the moment. School's a bitch, creativity gets destroyed by stress, parents aren't exactly supportful, yadda yadda yadda, expect a chapter on winter break. **


End file.
